


Hope This Makes Up for Not Being There

by Brynn803



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn803/pseuds/Brynn803
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and the only thing Karl wants is to spend time with his boyfriend Nick(Sapnap). He’s also has planned a stream were he opens fan mail, but gets an unexpected package from someone. Early that day he had to compete in a challenge for Jimmy, but ends up receiving amazing advice and comfort from him.Just some cute fluff that I decided to write for Valentine’s Day!
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 40





	Hope This Makes Up for Not Being There

“I really wish we could spend Valentine’s Day together.” Karl said. 

“I know Karl, I wish we could too, but curse this fucking weather!” Nick said. 

“It sucks, this would be the only time we would have time to spend together, but no the universe isn’t on our side!”   
  
Just as Karl said that the snow started to pick up.

“Great!” Karl yelled.   
  
“Hey. Cheer up, at least you get to stay on a phone call and talk to me.” 

“yeah it could be worst, like I couldn’t be talking to you right now.” 

“Hey you’re still opening up stuff you got from you PO Box, right?” 

“Yeah, planing on doing it later today, why?

”No reason, just wondering when I could spend my time with you alone.”   
  
“Yeah, well you could always hop on stream at some point, you know.”

”Yeah, but I’ll let you have your own time with the fans, I’ll let you show your love to them, okay!”   
  
“okay,” 

  
For the next hour the two talked, until Karl drifted to sleep.

Karl woke up the next morning to his roommate making breakfast. He looked over at his phone and saw that Nick had hung up on him, but left him a text. 

“Didn’t want to wake you while sleeping, so I hung up. You deserve a nice night sleep for once. And your sleeping face is really cute.” 

“He's such a nimrod.” Karl whispered to himself. 

Karl got up and out of bed to see what his roommate was making. When he got to the left kitchen he saw his roommate cooking some bacon. Karl decided not to eat anything, since he wasn’t hungry, and it looked like his roommate only made enough for himself.

Karl headed back up to room to get ready. He picked out a nice floral shirt, some black skinny jeans and some sneakers. He then went to his car and drove to the post office to get the mail. 

Once he got there the lady at the desk, Niki he thinks her name was, smiled at him and went to get his PO Box. He’s been here before to get some fan mail, so she recognizes his fashion sense and what he looks like. 

Niki comes back with his whole box filled and even a package. She hands him all the stuff, which he surprisingly can carry, to take out to his car.

Once there he sets all of his things in the back and heads back home. While driving he decided to stop and get some food at Taco Bell. Once he was done ordering he got a call from Jimmy.

“Hey, Karl. Would it be possible for you to come by the studio then. We are kind of short of a person for this challenge and figured you would be free.”

“Yeah, man. I can come by then. How soon?” Karl said while shoving a taco in his mouth. 

“Probably in about half an hour.” Jimmy said.

“Okay I’ll be on my way.”

“Okay, thanks Karl, sorry that this is last minute.”

“Oh no you’re fine.”

“Okay, see you soon, bye!”

“Okay, bye Jimmy!” Karl, then took the last bite of his taco and started to drive.

  
Once he got to the studio, which was 20 minutes from where he was, he was met with Chris, Chandler, Jimmy, and Nolan.

Karl went over to Jimmy and asked what they were doing. Jimmy said that they were going to be doing a Valentines challenge.

Basically it was who ever could get back to the start and finish their challenges the fastest would win. Jimmy said that the winner would get $50,000 and give it to their significance other.

Once Karl heard this he got so excited. He realized that Nick would be about to come visit him sooner, if he won. After Jimmy got done explaining the rules to Karl, he told Karl to go stand by Nolan.

Jimmy then walked in front of the camera and started talking to it explaining what he had just told Karl not that long ago.

Jimmy then counted down from 10 and once he got to 0 they were allowed to open the envelope in front of them. The race went fast and before Karl knew it he was in first with one challenge to go.

They did a ton of challenges, like go find a couple and pay for their date, give a random person flowers, eat 10 chocolates in a row, call a family member and tell them you love them, etc. The last challenge Karl had to do was express how much he loved his significant other.

This was going to be hard because no one knew who Karl was dating. Not even his friends, his fans even think he’s single. Karl couldn’t mess up by saying Nicks name. So he looked at Jimmy and back to the camera.

“What does the last challenge say, Karl?” Tariq asked.

“Face the camera and tell your partner how much you love them.” Karl read.

Karl then turned to the camera and said, “Hey, babe, I love you so much then words can express. I wish I could spend time with you, but I can’t, this weather sucks. I know we’ll be on face time later tonight, but I just wanted to say that I really do love you, and that I’m so happy we met 6 months ago. My life wouldn’t be the same without you in it. You make me stronger then you could ever imagine. You look down on yourself and I hate it, you’re amazing just the way you are. I love you Ni-, babe.” Karl said.

The room sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Chris came running in followed by Chandler, then Nolan.

“Whoa guys, you don’t have to run anymore, because... Karl just won $50,000 for his significant other!!!” Jimmy yelled.

Everyone started to jump up and down around Karl and started to celebrate. The camera then cut and Jimmy went to give the money to Karl. Karl gladly excepted it with a smile on his face.

“Alright guys, that’s all for today, thanks for watching and congrats to Karl for winning $50,000.” Jimmy said.

The camera then cut out and Karl went back to the table. Jimmy walked over to Karl and sat down next to him, soon followed by Chris, then Nolan, then Chandler.

“When were you going to tell us that you are dating Nick?” Jimmy asked. Everyone looked over at Jimmy shocked and confused.

“I don’t know I was scared that you wouldn’t be happy and accept me.” Karl said in a whisper voice.

“Karl why wouldn’t you think we would accept you? I mean we all did when Chris came out!?”

“I don’t know it’s just one of those things that gets the best of you. It over takes you.”

“Well, Karl, you shouldn’t be ashamed of your relationship with Nick or anyone, the world is a dark and scary place, but most people are a light. You can’t let the dark people take over you, you have to know that a lot of people accept you and won’t judge you.” Jimmy said with a comfortable voice.

“Yeah I know Jimmy, it’s just I don’t think he’s ready to let the world know yet, I mean he’s seen that people support Ant and Velvet. I know he wants that, but I think he scared of his family finding out.”

“Well let him know that no matter what his family says he’s got a whole bunch of supporters right behind him.”

“Yeah, but how did you know that it was him?”

“It was kind of obvious. You met him 6 months ago, in August, on the SMP, and he’s not really confident in himself, but the thing that made me realize it was him was at the end when you were done talking, you almost said his name, but caught yourself.”

“Wow, I guess it kind of is obvious.”

Jimmy looked over at the clock and talked again.

“Hey I think you should go home and spend some time with him.”

“I was going to later, I was going to open some fail mail on stream to show all the fans how much I love them and to see how much they love me.”

“Well then go do that, but please make sure to spend time with Nick!” Jimmy yelled as Karl was almost out the door.

“I promise!” Karl yelled back.

About an hour later Karl got home and started setting up. It took him about 5 minutes to set up because he’s gotten used to it. He then sent out a tweet saying, “Going live today, not Minecraft, but opening up some fan mail for Valentine’s Day!! Twitch.TV/KarlJacobs”

About 2 minutes after the tweet got sent out he hit the go “live button” and had his staring soon screen up.

After 4 minutes of having the starting screen up he stopped the music and turned on his face cam. 

“Chat! Today’s gonna be so poggers, but first how am I? Am I to quite?” 

Karl saw a lot of “you’re goods” in the chat and a ton of “fit check!” 

“Okay, okay, chat, I’m going to do the fit check!” 

Karl stood up revealing the floral shirt he had on along with the jeans. 

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, let me explain what’s happening. So today I’m going to be opening fan mail from you guys! I’ll also try and send back a lot of thank you cards. So let’s get started!” 

30 minutes into the stream Karl had gotten some shirts, candy, blankets, and even some gift cards, but the things he loved the most were the fan arts his viewers did. They were all so sweet and cute, and some of them blown him away, he really liked the ones where he is a time traveler because it represents what’s happening right now on the SMP with his character.

He looked at the chat and saw that everyone was spamming “Sapnap!” 

He walked over to the screen and asked Nick if wanted to join, to which he said yes.

Once he got on the voice call Karl went back to opening packages while talking to Nick. Karl almost messed up a couple of times by almost calling him “babe.”

He had finally gotten to the package after chat had spammed him to open it, so he did. He looked at the top and looked at the person who it was from. He stopped and stared in shock. 

“Nick Johnson.” (No one knows Sapnap’s last name so I made one up) 

He looked back up at the webcam. 

“Nick, did you get me something?” 

“I might have, open the package.”’

So Karl did. He saw what was inside. The thing that stood out to him first was a hoodie. He picked it up to look at something. The thing that stuck out to him was how big it was for him. It took him a second before he went 

“Nick, i- is this your hoodie?” 

“Yeah, I wore it and sprayed my cologne on it before I sent it to you.” Nick said so calmly. 

Karl looked back down at it and brought it to his nose and smelled it. It smelled so good. It smelled like axe body spray, Red Bull, and some form of a candle mixed together. Karl put on the oversized hoodie. 

He looked into the box again and saw some flowers and chocolate. He pulled both out and looked back at the webcam seeing chat going crazy. He actually forgot he was streaming for a second. 

“Nick I-.”   
  
“There’s one more thing in there.” Nick interrupted. 

Karl looked back in the box and saw a card. He picked up the envelope. He opened it and inside was a long note.   
  
“Read it out loud, Karl.” Nick said

”Dear Karl, by the time you receive this letter it will be Valentine’s Day. I really wanted to be with you today, but the weather sucks, so this will do. From the moment we met I knew I would like you. You’re laugh was so cute, along with you. Your one of the kindest person I have ever met. It wasn’t until November until I realized that I was in love with you. Your smile made my heart melt, while I could get lost in your eyes. I love how you care so much. Remember the time you stayed on the phone with me for 11 hours? I wanted to drive over to your house to hug and kiss you, but couldn’t. There’s so much about you that i could say but the card wouldn’t be big enough. Basically what I’m trying to say is Karl Jacobs, I am so madly in love with you. Will you be my Valentine?” 

Karl sat there shocked. His boyfriend had just asked him to be his Valentine on stream. Karl hadn’t noticed but he had been quite for so long. 

“YES! You nimrod, of corse I’ll be your Valentine.” 

“Good, I was hoping you would say yes. So there you have it chat, Karl is my Valentine. And we’ve been dating for a month. I also have another surprise for you, Karl.”

”Another!” Karl yelled

”It’s good, look for a small box that has my name on it.”

Karl looked around until he found a rectangular box. 

“This?” Karl asked

”Yep that’s it, open it.”

Karl opened it to see a piece of paper. He flipped it over. It read, “One way plane ticket from Raleigh, North Carolina to Orlando, Florida.”

”What!?” 

“Look at the date.” 

Karl looked back down at the ticket. “February 17, 2021.” Karl read. 

“You brought me a plane ticket to come see you!?” 

“Yep! Better get packing, babe!” 

“Nick be preparing to receive a ton of kisses on Wednesday. But for real, thank you for this.” 

Karl sat back up on his chair and pulled up Nick. 

“I feel bad for not getting you anything, but I’ll make up for it when we meet up, okay. I’ll take you out and we’ll have a blast, okay!” 

“Okay, Karl. If thats what makes you happy.” 

“Okay, well on all of what has happened today, chat, I think I’m going to end the stream, I’ll maybe bring some of the unopened fan mail down with me to Florida then. Bye guys! Oh wait. Hugs.” 

And with all the craziness the screen in front of Karl bad and on the floor his screen read, “You are now offline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really hope you like this story! I had a lot of fun writing it! It took me 2 days to write it, but it was worth it. I really like how cute this is. The ending is kinda iffy, but I think it should do.


End file.
